1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine control method, and more particularly to a control method for an engine when the engine is restarted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In JP-A-2002-4985, at restart of an internal combustion engine, fuel injection and ignition are performed in a cylinder under expansion stroke to start the engine with combustion made in that cylinder. Further, the timing of opening an exhaust valve of the cylinder under expansion stroke is varied to increase an expansion ratio with intent to increase work generated by the combustion and to improve startability.